parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest Book (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1967's Disney film "The Jungle Book". Cast *Simba (The Lion King) as Bagheera *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Raksha (Mother Wolf) *Justin (The Secret of NIMH) as Rama *Jake as Mowgli *Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) as Akela *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Kaa *Colonel Calloway (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Colonel Hathi *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck It Ralph) as Winifred *TK (Digimon) as Hathi Junior *Animal Parade (Teletubbies) as The Elephants *Tantor (Tarzan) as Slob Elephant *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Elephant Whispering to Winifred ('Dusty Muzzle') *Rajah (Aladdin) as Elephant with Black Eye *Oogway (Kung-Fu Panda) as Elephant with 'Silly Grin' *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Elephant with fly *Melman (Madagascar) as Elephant with hair *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Elephant with smashed nose after crash *Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster: To The Rescue) as Buglar the Elephant *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Baloo *Alley Cats (The Secret Life of Pets) as The Monkeys *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as King Louie *Top Cat as Flunkey Monkey *Scar (The Lion King) as Shere Khan *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as The Deer *Iago (Aladdin) as Buzzie the Vulture *Orville (The Rescuers) as Flaps the Vulture *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Ziggy the Vulture *Junior (Storks) as Dizzy the Vulture *Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Shanti Scenes *The Forest Book Part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) *The Forest Book Part 2 - Jake's Jungle Life/Simba Discovers Jake *The Forest Book Part 3 - Jake Encounters Grim Creeper *The Forest Book Part 4 - Colonel Calloway's March *The Forest Book Part 5 - Jake and Simba's Argument *The Forest Book Part 6 - Jake Meets Tigger/The Tiger Necessities *The Forest Book Part 7 - Jake Captured by Cats *The Forest Book Part 8 - Jake Meets Danny/I Wanna Be Like You/Cat Chase *The Forest Book Part 9 - Simba and Tigger Moonlight Talk/Jake Runs Away *The Forest Book Part 10 - Scar Arrives/Colonel Calloway's March (Reprise) *The Forest Book Part 11 - Jake's Second Encounter (Trust In Me) *The Forest Book Part 12 - Grim Creeper and Scar's Conversation *The Forest Book Part 13 - Jake's Friends/That's What Friends Are For *The Forest Book Part 14 - Jake Meets Scar/Lion Fight *The Forest Book Part 15 - Poor Tiger *The Forest Book Part 16 - My Own Home/The Tiger Necessities (Reprise) Gallery Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as Bagheera Mrs. Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Raksha (Mother Wolf) Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin as Rama Jake the Pirate.jpg|Jake as Mowgli Nicodemus-0.jpg|Nicodemus as Akela Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Kaa Colonel Calloway.jpg|Colonel Calloway as Colonel Hathi Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Winifred 1x12-Adventure-tk-34781587-704-528.png|TK as Hathi Junior Two tigers.png|Tigers, Two penguins.png|Penguins, Two snakes.png|Snakes, Two elephants.png|Elephants, Two flamingos.png|Flamingos, Two butterflies.png|Butterflies, Two tortoises.png|Tortoises, Two giraffes.png|Giraffes, Two frogs.png|and Frogs as The Elephants Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Slob Elephant Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-431.jpg|Hubie as Elephant Whispering to Winifred ('Dusty Muzzle') Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Elephant with Black Eye Oogway-white.png|Oogway as Elephant with 'Silly Grin' Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-8030.jpg|Naveen as Elephant with fly 15492-26598.gif|Melman as Elephant with hair Tiana_(Frog).jpg|Tiana as Elephant with smashed nose after crash Murgatroid.jpg|Murgatroid as Buglar the Elephant Tigger in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Tigger as Baloo They-say-curiousity-killed-the-cat-cats-dont-dance-6285211-720-540.jpg|Danny as King Louie Don gato-2011-1b.jpg|Top Cat as Flunkey Monkey Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg|Scar as Shere Khan BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as The Deer Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Buzzie the Vulture The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-3048.jpg|Orville as Flaps the Vulture Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Ziggy the Vulture Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg|Junior as Dizzy the Vulture Izzy As Heather.jpeg|Izzy as Shanti Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof